


Don't Throw It Away

by Sunshinecackle



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: ABO, AU - Canon Divergent, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Arguing, Daddy Kink, Gay, M/M, Master/Slave Implications, Mentions of Breeding, Omegaverse, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick wanted to own him, but Vic didn’t want to be someone’s property.





	Don't Throw It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have yet another little fic from me! I really was feeling some ABO stuff here. This is from the Angsty Suggestive prompt list that I had posted up on my Bowers Gang tumblr. I do hope you guys enjoy!

Disdain and anxiety clouded Vic’s scent, the acrid, battery acid smell making Patrick wrinkle his nose. He knew better than to push Vic, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do it. The Omega needed to know who he belonged to, and what it was that he was going to be doing.

“You can’t just sit there and act like that, you know. You’re being a fucking brat.” He snapped, rolling his eyes when Vic’s brow furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak.

“I’m sick of being treated like this.” He explained slowly, as though Patrick were an idiot that didn’t understand what he was trying to get at, “I’m not just a little breeding machine, you know. I have desires and needs just like you do.”

Patrick had started to tune him out until Vic snapped his fingers in his face, making him shake his head and growl a little.

“You _belong_ to me.” Patrick informed with a haughty air and another eye roll, as if it were so hard to explain such a thing to someone like Vic. He hated Omegas that were too big for their britches, but Vic was too pretty not to keep around. 

“I’m not your property! Just because you think you own me doesn’t mean that you do. You’re my only Alpha, Patrick, but you don’t own me.” Crossing his arms, then his legs, Vic pulled his army green jacket closer to his chest, as if to hide in it. “You can fuck off with that logic.”

“The fuck did you just say to me?” Narrowing his eyes, Patrick’s lips pursed and he lurched forward, grabbing a handful of Vic’s hair and yanking his head back hard. In such an uncomfortable angle, it was no surprise that Vic was having a hard time getting air in and out of his lungs. “You don’t fucking talk to me like that, do you slut?”

“N-No, sir--”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Patrick tsked, shaking his head, “Say it.”

“N-No… _Daddy_.” Vic managed in a soft, raspy tone. Patrick let him go with that, shoving his head down and pushing him back with his foot for good measure.

“Where does daddy’s good little slut belong then, huh?” Patrick questioned, head tipping to the side. His hair cascaded down past his shoulder and captivated the Omega beside him. Finally, he slid down off the couch and sat beside Patrick’s left leg, nuzzling against his knee with a resigned sigh. If this was to be his life, he might as well try and enjoy it.

“Can we go to the Quarry later?” He asked softly, drawing absent shapes on Patrick’s knee and thigh.

“Skinny dipping _does_ sound good, kitten.” Patrick conceded, figuring that Vic deserved at least one little victory for behaving. Reaching down and gently scratching at his scalp, he rubbed the spots he was sure he’d tugged too hard and leaned back into the couch, unmuting the television and settling in to watch whatever garbage they’d had on before their stupid little argument had started.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I had fun writing. I am having too much fun belting these out.
> 
> Prompt: “I’m sick of being treated like this.”


End file.
